Owners and users of guns (e.g., rifles, pistols, shot guns, etc.) recognize the importance of cleaning gun barrels. For example, burnt powder, priming compound and metal fouling can act together to result in rusting on the inside of the barrel. The presence of rust in the gun barrel will adversely affect the gun's performance. Also, copper fouling may decrease the accuracy of at least some guns such as centrefire rifles. Excessive leading in pistol barrels or rifle barrels can also adversely affect accuracy.
A clean gun barrel is also important from a safety standpoint. Using a gun with a significantly fouled or rusty barrel can produce excessive pressure in the chamber or barrel which may give rise to safety concerns. Significant fouling buildup can also increase the pressure and therefore the recoil that is felt by the user. It is also conceivable that plastic fouling in the barrel of a shot gun can alter the shot pattern of the gun by affecting the choke characteristics.
Maintaining a clean gun barrel can thus help prevent rust, avoid a negative impact on the accuracy of the gun, avoid characteristics which might affect the gun's safety, and reduce the possibility of recoil felt by the user.
Various gun barrel cleaning implements have previously been proposed. Examples include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 684,981, U.S. Pat. No. 709,557, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,570, U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,741 and British Published Patent Specification No. 1068.